A Journey Filled With Chaos
by PokeRanger123
Summary: Angel is new to the Hoenn Region and lives in her new home in Littleroot for not even a day. She is instantly sent on a Journey by Professor Birch. Along the way, she is accompanied by the professor's own children, Brendan and May, occasionally. Angel runs into two villainous teams. Team Aqua and Magma. They both want similar worlds, but one wants eternal sea and the other land.


Hi everyone! I've been working on this story for a while now. So I'm not going to say much about the story just because I don't want to give anything away of the story's plot or anything! I do not own Pokemon, I'd be unbelievably rich if I did! XD So please Read, Review and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>A grey ancient Pokemon swam in still water. The Pokemon did not move for it wasn't actually in water. The colorless Pokemon was a mural in an ancient cave off of a seaside town. A girl with silver hair walked up cautiously to the mural, as if it would come to life and attack her. Her goal was to make sure this never happened. The destruction depicted in the mural was disastrous. If this ancient Pokemon was awakened, it would mean the end to all life.<em>

_ You may wonder how a single girl could be able to take on an ancient Pokemon doomed to cause destruction? The answer is simple- she's not human, or well she once wasn't human. This girl was once subject to experiments a long time ago. The conclusion to those experiments was that this particular girl would never die. She had extraordinary powers that could challenge the gods themselves! But the girl was lonely, so Arceus, the creator of all Pokemon and Mankind created her a new home within the Legendary Hall, the place where all the Legendary Pokemon reside in._

_ One day though, this girl went missing. The Legendaries searched and searched for the girl, but they never found her. They were all sadden, but none gave up hope that one day they would meet her again since she could never die. What they don't know, is that the girl had found a way to be reborn without the powers she had. The girl had left goodbye notes and gifts to each and every one of the Legendaries._

_ Arceus found every single one. She had decided that the Legendaries would be greatly saddened if they had found out about her passing and it would be catastrophic to the world they all protected. Though, Arceus told them that they would meet her again was true. Arceus had Celebi, the Time Traveler look into the future after sharing the information with the traveler. __Celebi was saddened by the news, but understood Arceus' wish of looking into the future. If Celebi could find the young girl reborn into the future, the Legendaries would be able to see their Angel again, even if she possibly might have no knowledge of her past._

_ Now, back to the present and the reborn girl. Celebi did in fact find the girl. Her parents consisted of a normal, but extraordinarily kind woman and a kind man who would soon be a Gym Leader for the Hoenn League. Celebi bore news of her findings to Arceus. Arceus was ecstatic. She knew that hope wasn't lost for them to see her again. But what Celebi told her after, shocked her._

_Celebi explained that their Angel was in fact the girl, but was also subjected to a prophecy to a new disaster that would soon come to the future that they hadn't had in a long time. Groudon and Kyogre would be awakened by two Teams that wanted similar worlds, but one wanted eternal sea and the other eternal land. The reborn Angel would have to stop the two super-ancient Pokemon in their paths to destruction._

_Now, enough of my talking of the past. It's time to go to the moment in time where Angel is about to embark on her journey filled with wonders._

* * *

><p>The car ride was bumpy, I mean come on- I'm in a freaking moving truck! My mom wouldn't even let me sit in the actual car part of the truck. She made me sit in the back of the moving truck! Who makes their kid sit in the back of a moving truck? My mom, that's who! My dad, Norman, wouldn't have made me sit in the back! The truck veered to a stop. I stood up as the doors opened from the outside and stretched. My sleepy legs tingled back to life as I made wobbly steps out of the truck, with my game tablet. I had been entering information about myself to the professor's database, so that it would be easier to sign up for the Hoenn League. You see, I'm originally from Olivine City in Johto. Me and my mom just moved to Littleroot Town so the we could be closer to my dad, who is the Gym Leader of Petalburg City. I stepped out of the truck and gave my mother a glare. She just smiled it away and laughed.<p>

"What's wrong, dear?" She asked with a smile on her face, I grumbled.

"Who makes their kid ride in the back of a moving truck?" I ask her. She laughs, then sticks her tongue out at me jokingly.

"Me." I sighed… I asked for that one. My mother laughed at my antics and then turned to the house that we would be living in, little did I know that I wasn't going to even live in it for a even a day. My mom turned back to me.

"Your father bought you a clock for your room. You should go set the time in it when the movers' Pokemon are finished putting the furniture away. Oh! It looks like they are done right now. I should go thank the movers and their Pokemon, you go on inside and check the home out, okay?" My mom stated as she walked away from me and towards the moving truck that I had been riding in the back of. I walked inside and glanced around. It had a nice and homey look to it in the living room and the kitchen looked pretty decent, too. I laughed at the Azumarill doll sitting on top of a cabinet, remembering when my dad had sent it to us as a gift a few years back from a festival that took place in Petalburg City. If you walk up and smell the doll though, it'll smell salty, since I accidentally dropped it in the ocean by our old house. I stepped away from the kitchen and walked upstairs. To the right was a large master bedroom that was obviously my parents' room, and to the left was my room. I stepped to the left and walked into the room. I glanced around to see all my stuff placed out nice and even. My adventure journal from Johto was sitting on the desk and I had a large Lapras plush doll sitting in the middle of the floor. My eyes met the pink clock that my dad had gotten for me as a housewarming present.

I stepped up to the clock and looked down at my watch. I set the time once the watch's second hand hit the next minute. I placed the clock back onto the wall and then glanced at my room. I smiled and then ran out, shutting the door. I hear my name called from down below.

"Angel!" I rush down the stairs.

"Coming!" I exclaim and meet my mom at the bottom of the staircase. She smiles at me.

"Did you set the clock like I asked you to?" She asked and I nodded. My mom patted my head and smiled. I sweatdropped at the way she patted my head like you would with a small child.

"You should go visit the neighbors. I hear that the neighbors have twins- a girl and a boy!" She smiled. My eyes lit up. Moving here won't be so bad if I have some friends right? I rushed out of the new house and to the house next door. I knocked on the door. A woman, that was about my mother's age, opened the door.

"Hello! I'm Angel! Me and my mom just moved in next door!" I greeted chirpily. The woman smiled.

"Oh, hello! I see that your family has moved in already! If you're looking for my kids, they're both upstairs in their rooms. I believe Brendan was about to go help his father out in the field, while I don't know what May was doing. Why don't you come in and introduce yourself to them! I'm sure you three will be great friends. Brendan's door is to the left and May's is the middle room." I nodded a thanks and climbed up the stairs of the spacey home. I hummed a question in my mind. 'Should I go meet Brendan first since he has to leave? Yeah, I think I'll do that.' I thought to myself. I walked over to the far left room and knocked on the door. I heard a male voice inside.

"It's open!" He exclaimed and I turned the doorknob nervously. I stepped in, and to my luck, both teenagers were in the room. I gulped as I felt their eyes on me. I walked in and smiled nervously.

"H-Hi! I'm A-Angel, I-I live n-next door! It's nice to meet you!" I exclaimed really fast and bowed. May gushed about that being so cute. I blushed in embarrassment. My eyes met theirs and they both smiled. The boy, Brendan, introduced himself and his sister.

"Hi, I'm Brendan and this is my sister May. My Pokemon partner is Treecko! It's nice to meet you, Angel!" He exclaimed and stuck his hand out to shake. I shook his hand as May pouted.

"Brendan! Why did you introduce me to her?! I wanted to introduce myself!" Brendan chuckled nervously. May waved it off and kept introducing herself. "As Brendan was saying, my name's May. My Pokemon friend is Torchic right here!" She introduced the little fire chick Pokemon next to her on the bed. I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you both!" I exclaimed happily. A bright red light shone from my bag as a Pokemon jumped onto my shoulder. I smiled happily. It was my Espeon!

"Esp! What are you doing here? I thought I left you with Professor Elm and Lyra?" I asked her. She just replied with her psychic abilities.

"_Oh, you did. Lyra snuck my Poke Ball back into your bag since she knew that I would rather be with you then being stuck in Johto._" Brendan and May gasped at her response.

"You can talk?!"

"Hey, stop copying me!"

"No you stop!"

"Ugh!" I laughed so hard that I fell to the ground laughing and holding my stomach hard while they were glaring at each other. Brendan looked at his wall clock and paled.

"Crud! I'm sorry Angel, but I forgot that I had to help my dad, Professor Birch, so I have to go! May, don't bore her to death!" He exclaimed and May 'hmpfed' at him. He stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same back to him. Brendan's Treecko jumped from its spot and onto his shoulder. May grabbed my wrist and pulled me into her own room once Brendan was out of the house. She smirked.

"Brendan totally has a crush on you!" I blushed madly and shook my head quickly.

"No, I don't think he likes me that much! He just met me!" I exclaimed. May chuckled and turned to Esp on my shoulder.

"What do you think Esp? You're a psychic Pokemon." She smirked. Esp thought.

_"He does like you slightly. But the feeling was so small, I barely was able to catch it."_ I blushed.

"Esp! Don't give into her!" I whined. May laughed. She stuck her hand out and Esp met it with her paw as the high fived each other. I just shook my head and sighed. May looked at her clock and hummed. I looked at it also. I didn't realize that we had been talking for a good half hour.

"Hm… Dad and Brendan should've been home by now…" I glanced out her window. Her window had a good view of the entrance to the town. Esp's ears perked up. She bounded towards the window as I was staring out it. She turned to me in shock.

_"Angel, I heard someone scream. It was a male. It might have been the Pokemon Professor!"_ She exclaimed. May and I gasped and we both raced out of the house. Esp ran on the ground next to me as we bounded towards the town entrance. A young boy stood at the entrance, he turned when he heard us running.

"I heard a scream coming out from that direction! I saw both the Professor and Brendan going that way!" The boy exclaimed. We nodded a thanks and Esp jumped up onto my shoulder the moment she got the chance. We rushed through the overgrowth and shrubs as we searched for May's dad. When we had finally found him, me and May and to hold our hand's up to our mouths to keep in the laughter. Professor Birch noticed and cried out for help. He was being chased around by a Poochyena because he more than likely got too close too its territory. I called out to the Professor.

"I'll help you!" I exclaimed after May and I had finished laughing. The Professor pointed to his bag as best as he could as the Poochyena chased him in circles. I noticed and grabbed a Poke Ball. It had a water droplet design on the top, so I assumed this was the water-type starter Pokemon, Mudkip.

"Go Mudkip!" I exclaimed. I glanced at Esp.

"I don't want you going out there because the wild Poochyena might take advantage of the type advantage." Esp responded.

_"That's fine with me. Besides, you need a starter Pokemon for your Journey in Hoenn."_ She stated. I took that as my chance to pay attention to the battle that was about to enfold with the Poochyena.

"Mudkip! Use water gun on the Poochyena to distract it from the Professor!" I exclaimed. Mudkip nodded determinedly and released a jet of water from it's mouth and hit the Poochyena directly in the face. Poochyena growled and stopped chasing the Professor long enough for the Professor to run away from the enraged Pokemon. The Poochyena tackled Mudkip to the ground. I bit my lip and thought for a second.

"Mudkip, use water gun again in its face, but tone the power down so that you don't hurt the Poochyena badly!" My command shocked everyone except for Esp. Mudkip did as command and shot a weaker jet of water at the Pokemon, strong enough to push it off of Mudkip, but weak enough to not hurt it badly. The Poochyena became tired from its attacks towards the Professor and Mudkip. I walked slowly to the young Pokemon. May gasped at what I was doing.

"Angel! Don't go near it! It could bite yo-" She was cut off as I started to pet the weak Poochyena. The Poochyena was wary of my hand at first, but when I grabbed an Oran berry from my bag, it's tail wagged. Professor Birch and May gasped in shock as I fed the berry to the once feral Pokemon. Esp sighed.

_"Angel, you are so reckless! The Poochyena could have bit you. But you don't listen to anyone when you're set on something, just like Ethan! I wish that was a trait Lyra could have made you fix on your journey with her around Johto."_ Esp sighed at me and shook her head. I laughed sheepishly and kept petting the Poochyena.

"Yeah, I guess it was!" I giggled sheepishly and then stood up. Smiling at the two that were behind me.

"You were saying, May?" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her. May just shook her head.

"Angel, Esp was right, you could have been hurt!" She exclaimed exclaimed worriedly. I smiled and pointed out.

"But I wasn't!" I pointed out and May just sighed and then laughed. Professor Birch smiled at me.

"Thank you Angel, was it? I heard much from your father and Professor Elm of Johto about you. You can keep Mudkip as a thank you gift for saving me." He stated and I smiled and turned to Mudkip, whom was still out.

"You hear that Mudkip? You get to go on an adventure with me and Esp!" Mudkip cried out happily and jumped up onto my left shoulder, which was the shoulder Esp hadn't been on. Professor Elm walked towards his satchel and pulled out a package, he stared at it, then smacked his forehead with his free hand. May laughed at her dad's actions.

"Forget to give that to Brendan?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Can you girls take this to him on Route 103? I'll tell your mom that you left to deliver that with May." He stated. May and I nodded. May grabbed the package and we both took off with our Pokemon to Route 103. I looked at May as we ran.

"Why is Brendan over on Route 103?" I asked her. We slowed down as May shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't normally help out with the Pokemon Lab, that's what Brendan does. I normally stay home. Lately, I've been thinking about leaving and maybe and trying to become a Contest Star." She stated. I smiled.

"Hey, we could travel together and then part ways at Slateport City! Would Brendan like to go with us though?" I asked her.

"I would love to do that! I don't know about Brendan though. He may not be able to hang out with us all the time because he has to run errands for dad half the time." She stated and I felt bad for the boy. We talked to each other the whole way to Route 103 and occasionally Esp would pipe up a comment or two here and there, but it was nice. May and I finally made it to Route 103 and spotted Brendan

"Okay, so it's this one and that one that live on Route 103..." We heard Brendan mumbling to himself as he jotted notes down in a notebook. May and I smirked, he had no clue we were behind him. We both counted down.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"BRENDAN!" We exclaimed, shouting out his name, scaring Brendan and his Treecko. Brendan turned and gave us a glare. Me and May both were laughing to hard to see that Brendan had scooped up water from a puddle in a jar that he had out with him and dumped it on both May and me. May and I both gasped in shock as we felt the cold water hit our clothes. The water hit May's Torchic, and boy did she not look happy! Torchic jumped up onto Brendan's head and started to peck at him multiple times. May and I started to bust up laughing again at Brendan, this time trying to get an angry Pokemon of of his hat. May started to talk.

"I don't think that worked out to well, Brendan! You know Torchic doesn't like water!" She exclaimed. Brenda grumbled in defeat. I noticed that Esp and Mudkip had gone over to get drinks of water from the puddle that Brendan had used to splash us with. Brendan finally realized that May and I must have came out here for a reason, since he stopped grumbling to himself.

"What did you guys need? I was helping dad- I uh mean Professor Birch with the field work studies." He explained. Then, May had started to go through the back story of why we came out here. When she got to the part of the story of when I started to pet the Poochyena, Brendan stopped her and stared at me in shock.

"Angel! Did you seriously do that?! That was so reckless of you! Poochyena are known to have bitten people, even their trainers that they've been around for a long time! How did you get that one to be calm when it was chasing the Professor just minutes before?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know? Maybe it liked me? I have no clue." Brendan went quiet for a few minutes thinking. Then he looked back at me and smirked.

"I want to battle you!"

* * *

><p>Was the first Chapter good? I hope it was, its like 6 i the morning right now. I didn't really feel like going to sleep, so I decided I was just going to work on this story for a little awhile, but that turned into me staying up all night. So please look out for the next chapters that I will eventually publish! Please review on what you thought about it and have yourselves a nice day, afternoon, evening night or whenever you are reading this chapter!<p> 


End file.
